


i will be there for you

by ryeonseungieseyo



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeonseungieseyo/pseuds/ryeonseungieseyo
Summary: seungwoo is just tired, but seungyoun saves the dayand saves seungwoo too.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 30





	i will be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this idea came from a veeery deep though of mine, hope that it dont bother you.
> 
> hope u enjoy :)

seungwoo was exhausted.

he hadn't stopped at home since the week started.

he woke up every day at 04:00AM and take the bus to his college, the classes started at 07:00AM but he lived far away, so he needed to go early.  
the classes ended at 01:30PM and that was when he would take another bus to go back to his home and go to work, he would enter at 04:00PM and stay until 10:00PM. seungwoo work in a convenience store.  
after that, he had his last appointment, which was his singing class from 10:30PM to 11:30PM, and then, go back to his home at 00:00.

he was tired.

he was full of school work, full of family problems, full of his throat problems and his performance in the singing classes that was not going very well.

he couldn't sleep properly anymore and no longer felt like eating. and on one of those days, he came home more tired than usual. tired of everything, life and his problems.

he left his bag in a corner of the room and sat next to it.

he was thinking.

thinking about everything around him and how he was going to solve it, he still had his boyfriend, who he couldn't give as much attention as he wanted…

and when seungwoo realized, the tears were already wetting all over his face and he didn't take long to start crying disconsolately and soon sobbing alone. 

he didn't know what he could do.

he was exhausted physically and psychologically. he felt the air failing in his lungs and he was starting to feel choked, especially when he heard the sound of the bell.

"i'm here hyung ~"

he knew that voice and it only made him want to hide and be invisible even more, but he couldn't, he had no strength and couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe.

"woah, it's so cold outside, hyung, i don't even know how it's not- HYUNG!"

it was seungyoun, his boyfriend, seeing him in that state and he couldn't say anything, just cry.. seungyoun, in turn, realized that it was an attack and ran to his boyfriend, desperate.

"woo, woo, look at me, look here, my love." he said kneeling in front of it and getting his attention. "breathe, okay? with me, come on, breathe and inhale, can you? come on, do the same." he hadn't touched the eldest yet, for fear of rejection but while he was concentrating trying to help him to breathe, he realized that the han was looking for his hand, groping blindly on the floor, until seungyoun offered it. "breathe, woo, i'm here hm? i'm with you."

seungyoun was stroking his boyfriend's hand with his thumb and little by little the older one gave in to lay his head on the cho's chest and he felt his breathing steady.

the han was still crying and sobbing softly and seungyoun decided to sing for him.

"come on skinny love just last the year...pour a little salt we were never here  
my, my, my...my, my, my, my, my  
staring at the sink of blood and crushed veprega neer"

seungwoo shook seungyoun hand and he felt light to see that he was helping.

"do you want to talk about, baby?"

seungwoo denied and seungyoun nodded, continuing the affection and remaining silent for a while longer.

"woo, why don't you take a shower, hm? i can prepare something to eat."

he bent down to see his beloved's face and realized that he was quiet and expressionless. were seungwoo in shock?

he got up and brought seungwoo with him, he 'woke up' but didn't say anything. seungyoun went up with him to the bathroom, inside his room and undressed him, turning on the shower and placing he under it to give him a bath.

he helped his beloved to clean up and even gave him a caress while washing his hair.

when he left, he grabbed an outfit for the han from the wardrobe and helped him to get dressed. seungwoo sat on the bed with his bangs dripping water on his dry pants.

seungyoun smiled weakly and took the dryer, positioning himself behind seungwoo after turning on the appliance.

"i''m going to dry for you, ok bae?"

han nodded and cho started the work, when he finished the older one turned to him.

"thanks youn, i don't even know what would be me without you. "

"you're amazing baby, don't be sad ok? and you can tell me when the weight is heavy, huh? come here." seungyoun open his arms.

seungyoun hugged seungwoo and they lay down, while the youngest stroked the strands that had dried, the oldest traced an imaginary line on his boyfriend's arm.

after a while he felt seungwoo take his breath slowly and remembered that they hadn't eaten yet.

"i'm going to do something to eat, what do you think?" he said running his hand over the older man's cheeks.

"sounds good... want me to help?"

"no, no! it will be fast, i'll be right back."

seungyoun got up and went to the kitchen, prepared two ramens and made some side dishes that could please the boyfriend. put everything on a tray and went to the bedroom.

"seungwoo?" he entered the room and saw him sitting playing with the end of the cover, he raised his head and smiled.

seungyoun went to bed and they sat down to eat, it was satisfying to see seungwoo eating and to know that he ate well.

after eating, seungwoo placed the tray on the floor beside the bed and suggested a movie to watch.

seungyoun knew it wouldn't be long before seungwoo fell asleep and agreed, smiling

and as he though, after half an hour, the older man was quieter, with his eyes almost closing completely. a beautiful scene, that made seungyoun's heart flutter, how lucky he was to be able to see that.

"i will take a shower, wait for me, honey." cho left a kiss on the older man's forehead and covered him, going to the bathroom.

seungwoo tried his best to stay awake for a few more minutes, but the day had been difficult for him, so he allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment.

the youngest came out of the bathroom, coming face to face with the sleeping han.

he smiled again and turned off the TV.

he lay down next to seungwoo and he snuggled into him, feeling the heat of the body alien to his own and again stroking the strands of the man he loved so much.


End file.
